Hints
by pesterhopper
Summary: Kal-El and Diana have been married for three years but something is bothering her. A visit from someone from the future puts Kal-El's mind at ease.


Kal-El and Diana have been married for three years. A year ago, Diana started being irritable. She got upset with the simplest of things. Kal-El just put it off as just stress at work. As the months went by, Diana became withdrawn. Being a patient man, he would not let his frustration show. He would do his best to understand Diana.

* * *

After his morning chores in the farm, Kal-El sat underneath his favorite tree to enjoy the midday breeze.

"She'll be okay. She's an amazon," said a raven haired girl with light blue eyes as she stood before Kal-El. She wore a version of his body armor and cape. Instead of trousers she wore a skirt over shorts with knee length boots. The House of El together with Wonder Woman's double wings were emblazoned on her chest and cape. The sleeves of her suit stopped just above her elbows and on her forearms were silver bracers and clipped to her belt was a golden lasso. The girl looked not older than sixteen.

"Excuse me? Who's an amazon?" Kal-El asked the girl.

"Your wife," replied the girl.

Kal-El was confused. He asked "How do you know her? Are you a friend of her's. You look vaguely familiar."

"I know her all my life. As I do you," her eyes glow with a purple light as she holds Kal-El's face in her hands.

Kal-El's mind was suddenly bombarded with the girl's memories.

"You. You're our. You're our daughter, Lara," Kal-El stuttered.

"Yes, I am. Hiya! Daddy!" Lara takes Kal-El in a tight embrace which he returns to his daughter.

Pushing himself back, Kal-El asks Lara, "I'm sorry if I hugged you a bit tight. I hope I didn't hurt you."

"You're so silly, Dad. I'm built like you and Mom. I won't break easily," Lara says with a chuckle.

"We have to tell your Mom. We have to fly to the embassy. She'll be so happy," Kal-El said excitedly.

"No, Dad. We'll do no such thing. I'm just here to help you understand what's bothering Mom," Lara says with a smile.

"What's bothering her, Lara?" asks Kal-El.

Lara replies, "Mom's afraid that she won't be able to give you children, Dad. But everything'a gonna be okay. Very soon."

"Very soon?" Kal-El asks Lara.

"Yes, very soon. I have to go now, Dad. I still have to babysit Jonathan and Thomas," Lara says as she embraces Kal-El and kisses him on the cheek.

"Wait! You have brothers named Jonathan and Thomas?" asked Kal-El.

"Yes. Twin boys and they're quite a handful," Lara replies as she waves goodbye to Kal-El as she takes to the skies.

Kal-El woke up with a big smile. "What a dream. It was so real," he says to himself.

* * *

Diana was flying home from the embassy. As she was above the Kent farm she suddenly felt the need to throw up.

Kal-El was in the kitchen preparing their dinner. Tonight's dinner consisted of leg of lamb roast with garlic and rosemary and greek potatoes with lemon vinaigrette. Dessert would be Diana's favorite, strawberry ice cream.

Diana landed by the front door. "Kal," she called out as she stepped into the living room.

"I'm here in the kitchen, Diana," Kal-El replied.

"Can we eat now, Kal? I'm pretty famished," Diana said.

"Sure we can, princess. You just sit yourself down at the dining table and I'll bring out the food," Kal-El smiled as he replied.

Kal-El was surprised at how hungry Diana was. All Kal-El could do was smile as he watched Diana eat heartily. Diana caught him staring at her as she had a third serving of greek potatoes with her roast lamb, "What are you looking at, Kal? I can't believe I'm this hungry. Please pass the salt."

After finishing the tub of strawberry ice cream, Diana finally felt contented. She went over to sit on Kal-El's lap and embraced him saying, "Thank you for the wonderful dinner, my Kryptonian chef." In their closeness to each other, Kal-El could hear Diana's heartbeat. Then he heard another one. "Wow!" said Kal-El. "What is it, Kal?" asked Diana. "I heard a heartbeat and its coming from here," Kal-El said as he put his hand on Diana's belly as he looked into her eyes.

"Really, Kal?" asked Diana as she held Kal-El's hand on her belly as tears welled up in her eyes. Kal-El nodded.

Diana embraced Kal-El. She thanked the gods that finally she was able to give Kal-El this precious gift. She finally felt whole.


End file.
